


soft smiles (& lips)

by stenbrough_heart



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrough_heart/pseuds/stenbrough_heart
Summary: “fuck, okay. basically,” he stopped, looking as though he was deep in thought, pondering on what to say. bill looked at him expectantly, stanley seemed to be struggling, this must be really bad, he thought in horror. “i like you.”lower case intended.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	soft smiles (& lips)

pretty much all of the losers club knew that stanley liked bill and bill liked stanley, except for the two of them of course. they’d been relentlessly trying to get them together, but they were both helplessly oblivious and the only way they’d ever get together was if they straight up admitted to each other how whipped they were. which was very unlikely considering bill’s lack of confidence and stanley’s ignorance towards bill’s ‘feelings’ for him (stan would swear on bill’s life that the losers were lying when they say bill likes him). so basically, they were in need of a massive intervention. they had to do something that would get either bill or stan to admit their feelings for the other, and they had to do it soon.

bill could safely say that he, bill denbrough, was head over heels for stanley uris. he could also say that he was almost 100% sure that stan was straight, and even if he wasn’t, that he would never like someone like bill. you see, he could probably deal with that fact, but his friends constantly telling him that stan liked him when he obviously didn’t played with his emotions a little bit.  
over thinking about it too much was upsetting him, so instead he decided to make himself feel even worse, and text stan.

bill <3: hi  
stanny: hey bill  
bill <3: are you busy?  
stanny: right now i’m not, why? :)  
bill <3: wanna come over?  
stanny: yeah sure, I’ll be there in 10 x

bill sighed, he really was setting himself up for failure. still, atleast he got to see stan, they hadn’t had any classes together today or yesterday and he missed him.  
while he was laying on his bed thinking of stan’s soft curls and beautiful smile, he heard a knock at the door and shot up. _was he here already?_ bill’s question was answered when he could hear his mom letting stanley in and telling him he was ‘probably upstairs doing fuck all’. after a light jog up the stairs, stanley lightly tapped on his door.  
“you in there bill?” he almost whispered. The softness in his voice melted bill’s heart and he immediately forgot about how much of a bitch his mom was being.  
“yep, c-come in” he answered, stanley already pushing the door open. both of their faces lit up in a small smile as soon as their eyes met, and stanley quickly turned to shut the door, then sat on the bed next to bill.  
“are you.. okay?” bill was slightly surprised, stan knew him too well.  
“mhm, I’m f-fine. sorry, i don’t r-r-really know why i a-asked you round, i just wanted some c-company i guess.” he stuttered, avoiding making eye contact again. stanley sighed.  
“it’s okay, you don’t need to explain to me, I came because I wanted to see you” he smiled and bill nodded, even if he didn’t really believe him.  
they sat in silence for a while, just breathing together. it was calming for both of them, they almost felt the euphoric feeling of being high. not that they had been high before, it was just how they imagined it to feel.  
what felt like minutes later, stanley looked to bill again. “bill,” he started, and bill whipped his head around to look at him. his hair was slightly ruffled, but still looked just as soft. he had to physically refrain himself from reaching over to run his fingers through his golden curls. “i need to tell you something.” he whispered, and bill could practically feel the anxiety rising up in his chest.  
“w-what is it?” the boy murmured, trying to sound as if he wasn’t terrified of what the other boy was about to say.  
“fuck, okay. basically,” he stopped, looking as though he was deep in thought, pondering on what to say. bill looked at him expectantly, _stanley seemed to be struggling, this must be really bad,_ he thought in horror. “i like you.” Bill almost choked on air until he realised he couldn’t have meant it romantically, it wasn’t possible.  
“i l-like y-you too” he sputtered, he was disappointed but he was more confused, because now stanley looked kind of… taken aback?  
“no i mean, like, as more than a friend. i really like you bill.” bill’s eyed widened and stanley swore under his breath. “fuck, i’m sorry. forget i said anything really, i should go” he stood up and started walking towards the door, and bill suddenly snapped out of his shock. he grabbed stanley’s wrist and turned him around, not doing anything except looking into his hazel eyes. please kiss me he thought, i don’t have the guts to lean in first or- oh fuck it. bill surged forwards and placed a kiss on stanley’s lips before quickly pulling away, it was short and sweet, it was so… bill. and bill’s lips were so soft, it was perfect.  
“i-” bill started to speak -to apologise probably- but stanley had put his arms around his neck, and pulled him back in, lips connecting again.  
they pulled apart a minute or so later and looked at each other with starstruck looks on their faces. bill exhaled loudly and stan laughed, it was an angelic sound and bill froze when he heard it. stanley laid back on bill’s bed, and bill fell back next to him. they laid there for a moment, then bill moved so that his head was on stanley’s chest, stan almost immediately carded his fingers through bill’s hair. “s-stanley?” he whispered, but the room was so quiet that stan heard it loud and clear. he hummed in response, not feeling like talking in this particular moment. “i love you. like, i’m in love with you.” bill said, burying his face even deeper into stan’s chest quickly after saying it. stan smiled, his heart filling up with love for the boy he was cuddling.  
“wow, you didn’t even stutter once” was his reply. Bill groaned and stanley laughed. “i’m kidding, i love you too.” that must’ve been a good enough reply for bill because he didn’t reply after that. in fact, he was almost asleep when stanley suddenly stopped moving his fingers. “what the fuck are we gonna tell the others?” stan said sounding slightly panicked.  
“f-fuck.”

and if you heard the rest of the losers club squealing and crowding around the couple the next morning, no you didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> right sooooo i kinda suck when writing speech,, which makes things.. difficult to say the least. bUt i really wanted to write something for stan and bill's first kiss,, and this is what i came up with. so yeah,, kudos and feedback would be appreciated. (also if you couldn't tell i love bill denbrough with my whole heart and i adore stenbrough). oh also the title might change i just didn't know what to make it :)  
> EDIT BUT IM SO SORRY THERES LIKE NO SPACES N ITS LIKE ALL ONE PARAGRAPH :(((


End file.
